


The Mystery Of The Black Racer

by ToxicHaire212



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick can be such an older brother, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, New enemies, Old Friendships, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212
Summary: Just when Damian Wayne thought he had adjusted to being the new Robin and dealing with having Bruce as a father, a new threat appears from the shadows. This enemy is strong and it's difficult not to defy his new "Justice not vengeance" code when the bastard beats Batman bed-written. Damian swears to take whoever this asshole is down no matter what the means. But after he finds out who's behind the mask, can he do it?





	The Mystery Of The Black Racer

**Author's Note:**

> First Batman fanfiction, so I apologize in advance for any cringe-inducing writing. Please be gentle, and don't pull a Martha on me. (Also, get used to dark humor in this story) There will be a lot of dark themes, so rating might change.

Batman sneaked across the railings, watching as the men below him beat the hostage to a bloody pulp. He landed in a grate, crawling through the vents and over hearing the conversation. "Come on, pal. I wanna hear you scream!"

Another grunt was heard followed by a cough. The hostage refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him wail in agony. He was given more punches and kicks as punishment, Batman contemplated on his next move,"I can't attack them directly, if I exit the grate they could kill the hostage before I can get to him. I need to find a way to catch them off guard without risking their life." Noticing there was a way to grapple up a vent, Batman shot up and found an opening behind the men. He turned on Detective Mode,"They're all heavily armed, there is too many to take on at once. A stealth attack is the best bet here. Robin....", he touched the communication device in his ear.

"Understood, Father. Wait for an opening and rip them apart piece by piece.", Damian readied his sword from his own hiding place, itching to get his hands on the prey below.

"Without killing them.", Batman reminded

Damian smirked,"Only partially."

Batman sighed but didn't say anything else, instead he threw a peddle near one of garbage cans that was nearby. "Hey! What the hell was that?", He had caught the attention of the thugs,"Someone's here! Spread out!" Perfect. About five of them headed in his direction, he waited until enough them had turn their backs and was separated at a decent space. Batman took the opportunity when one of them was directly below him, grabbing from behind and cutting off their oxygen in a silent take down. Just as quick as he did that he grappled back up and awaited his next victim. 

"Hey, what happened here?", The other thugs checked over their unconscious partner,"There's nothing we can do for him. Keep searching!"

The group went off in pairs, which only made it easier for the bat. He followed after the ones on the left and jumped down, only daring to choke the first when the second was a few feet away. Batman set the man down then crept over to the other, muffling the grunts with his hand. He used his grapple to land on a gargoyle. He was about to go after the other two on the right but they were already knocked out cold. Damian had got to them.

The battle wasn't over though,"Shit! What the hell is going on?! They're all out cold! Where's this coming from?!"

"I bet it's the bat! No way this is just a random street rat!"

"Yeah, that's gotta be it!"

"We know you're there, Batman! Come out and quit lurking around like a coward!"

Batman payed them no heed, carefully walking along the railings to avoid revealing himself. He watched as Damian offed three more men, creating an opportunity for him to strike the two that went over to check on more of their downed allies. He disposed of them quickly, just in time to be out of sight of the others approaching. Batman re-activated Detective Mode to check the remaining numbers,"Four left, let's bring them down, Robin.", He spoke into his communicator.

"Ready when you are, Father."

"No need for stealth, I should be able to strike them down without harming the victim.", With that, Batman swung down, drop kicking two at once.

"It's the bat!", The remaining thugs shot at him but neither landed a single bullet, considering Damian all but broke their rib cages causing them to land flat on their faces.

"Batman, Robin! Over here!", The hostage called in a hoarse voice, no doubt strained from the nonstop kicking he had been subjected to only minutes ago. Batman rushed to his side, cutting the chains restraining him.

"You're safe now, don't worry.", Batman assured him

The man smiled weakly,"Thank you so much, both of you."

Batman didn't respond to his gratitude but acknowledged it,"We have contacted the GCPD, they'll be here soon to take you into custody. Once they've finished questioning you, you'll be free to go home. Understood?"

The man nodded hesitantly,"Good. Remain here until they come, they won't take long."

Batman grappled through the roof without another word. "Don't get captured all over again after we're gone, we have lives outside of rescuing helpless weaklings, believe it or not.", Damian remarked, before following his father's tail.

* * *

 

"Welcome back, Master Bruce and Master Damian.", Alfred greeted the two as they entered the Bat cave.

Batman sat in his chair, immediately going through his files. Alfred sighed, knowing his master wasn't intending on calling it a night just yet. Damian just leaned against the stairway, hoping he'd find another opportunity to bash some more skulls before he went to bed. "Doesn't look like there is anything out of the ordinary lately, just the occasional kidnappings.", The bat said, looking for any cases that may need his attention.

"I don't know if that's true, Master Bruce. There is a particular case that I think might interest you.", Alfred said

Batman turned in his seat,"And what would that be?"

Alfred handed him a file filled with nothing but pictures of victims,"It appears a serial killer has found his calling as of late, he's been going around offing others one by one. Most of his victims have been found with several bite and claw marks. They look as if a vampire had made a meal out of them. Not only that but it appears he also has a knack for poisoning his victims, they had found quite a few toxins in their blood. If the victims weren't killed from the poison, the amount of blood loss certainly got the job done. Rather gruesome, I'd say.", He explained as his master went through the pictures,"To be honest, we aren't certain if the perpetrator is male or female. No one has seen their face or even a glimpse of their figure, oddly enough."

"So, what? Are we dealing with some sort of evil spirit?", Damian interjected sarcastically,"Someone has to have spotted them at least once, it's impossible not to."

"Well, if someone has, I doubt they lived to tell the tale.", Damian narrowed his eyes at that,"The GCPD has tried to find connections to the mad man, but have not discovered a single lead. I expect this is a cause of concern for you, Master Bruce." He looked to the younger man expectantly.

"How could it not be?", Batman stood from his chair, a bit appalled at the pictures he had just been shown,"I'm going to track this killer, Alfred. He'll regret stepping foot in Gotham."

"Very well, sir. I'd advice you proceed with caution, however, this particular killer has been known for having an impressive amount of speed. I'd watch from every angle if I were you.", Alfred warned as he watched him go toward the Batmobile.

"And me?", Damian said expectantly

Batman buckled his seat,"You, will remain here until I get back. I don't need to be worrying about you getting speared by a psychopath."

"I can take care of myself!", Damian raged

"Whether or not you can is not the issue. I gave you an order, Robin. Now stay put.", He closed the roof of the car and drove off

 "Damn him, after all the shit I've been through, he still thinks I need babysitting!", Damian kicked a stray wrench that was likely left behind by Nightwing when he occasionally came over to help fix the Batmobile

"I don't believe Master Bruce doubts your skills, it's a matter of-", Before Alfred could finish Damian snapped at him

"Yeah, yeah! I'm his bouncing baby boy and he doesn't want to lose me! I'm so sick of that shitty excuse! It's just another way for him to avoid facing his weaknesses, it makes me sick to my stomach.", Damian growled, tightening his fists. , "I'm going. I'm not going to be treated like some wounded animal he picked up on the street."

Alfred said nothing as he watched his young master disappear. He just hoped and prayed both of them would make it back in one piece.

* * *

 

Batman drove through Gotham, putting on the communication to the Batcave. "Alfred, do you know where the last murder had taken place?"

"I do believe a body was last sighted on Miagani Island. I'd stay well alert sir, this killer has quite the talent for sneaking up on others."

"Understood.", He cut the communication and moved to a new location, it was time to bring this maniac down.

After awhile of gliding and grappling, Batman finally set his eyes on where he needed to be. He spotted a body hanging in an abandoned building, he took a closer look and started scanning it. "The bites are deep, it looks as if the perpetrator uses this as a method of weakening their victims.", he moved the scanner to the stomach,"Claw marks are scattered all over their torso, these cuts are shallow, the killer didn't want the victim to die right away.", Batman enhanced the scanner,"They appear to have several broken ribs along with heavy damage to the skull, likely caused by a blunt object." He decreased the enhancement,"Their blood seems to contain heavy doses of Hemlock, paralyzing poison used often as a torture method. Victims are usually self aware of their situation so they are forced to remain immobile as they die, only able to look on helplessly. This explains the stunned expression on their face. This killer's deranged."

Batman touched his earpiece,"Alfred, I've identified the victim as Sarah Moore."

"I see, she was missing for the last twenty four hours. Shame to find out the reason why."

"The killer isn't anywhere in sight, the data on the body isn't enough to track them, I'm going to need more information if I ever hope to catch up to this guy."

"You can never be too careful, Master Bruce. There is a possibility the killer hasn't fled the scene yet, I suggest taking a thorough look around before going anywhere."

Batman turned on Detective Mode,"Nothing. I don't see any foot or hand prints, there is no sign of a presence here. Maybe we are dealing with some spirit.", of course he didn't believe that, but based on the evidence it was a little hard not to.

Just as he was thinking that, Batman thought he heard something move,"Who's there?!", when he didn't receive an answer he brought out his bat-a-rang, ready for a fight.

"Show yourself!", No response. Before he knew what was happening, Batman felt an intense pain on his shoulder, like he'd been bitten. Batman screamed, kneeling to the floor as blood slowly dripped down his suit. He attempted to get back up only to be struck down again by whatever was attacking him, this time with a huge claw mark on his side. The vegilante gathered up whatever strength he had and stood, swinging a punch near the shadow the approached him but it was like he was fighting thin air. Batman felt a hard kick hit his jaw, cracking it, along with another bite to his arm and leg. He stumbled but still punched and kicked where ever he could locate the shadow. This went on for some time, Batman trying to land at least a single blow on his opponent, and the supposed killer breaking his ribs, legs, and anything he could get to until Batman's body gave in. He was covered head to toe with bites and scratches, he couldn't move an inch.

"Father!", Damian had found him. Batman mentally cursed, making a note to put higher security around the Wayne Manor.

"No, Damian! Get back!", Batman desperately tried to warn his son, in hopes he didn't have to suffer the same fate he did. He was practically on his death bed.

"No! You obviously need help! Why can't you just swallow your pride-", before the boy could finish his rant, he struck by the killer. Damian could hear his own bones crack as he was violently thrown into a wall. He gasped for air, struggling to stand,"What in the hell....?"

"Damian, run! You can't beat them on your own!", Batman tried to reason, but knowing Damian it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'm not leaving you behind!", Damian brought out his sword,"Come out and face me, you coward!"

Nothing happened and for awhile, Damian was convinced the killer had fled but didn't let his guard down. In a split second, it was like a gust of wind sliced right through his uniform and had broken his sword. Before the boy had a chance to retaliate, he got a fierce bite on his side. "Shit!", Damian felt himself cough up blood,"When Alfred said this guy was fast I thought he meant Batman fast, this bastard is on a whole different level!"

Damian cursed again when he was thrown across the room, bumping and sliding into the concrete. "Well, damn it....I hate to say it....", he wheezed,"but we need to retreat." 

Batman resisted the urge to roll his eyes, mainly because he couldn't. Damian dropped a smoke pellet, carrying his father to the Batmobile. He suspected the killer to stop them before they got inside but instead he didn't sense them getting followed. Still, into the damn car! No way was he sticking around to find out, he wasn't THAT reckless.

Damian ended up having to drive, feeling rather smug about it despite the pain all over his body.

* * *

 

"Master Bruce, Master Damian! What on earth happened?!", Alfred came rushing to their side the moment they had arrived.

"Take a wild guess old man! You think we look this way because it feels nice?! We were attacked by that psycho killer!", Damian hissed, still bitter at being defeated so easily.

"Oh, no! D-Did you at least catch a glimpse of them? Their face? Clothing?", Alfred questioned, hoping they at least got a lead.

Damian growled,"No. Now quit the interrogation and tend to Father's wounds, preferably before he bleeds to death."

Alfred ignored the boy's rudeness and took Batman out of his arms, sitting him down. Damian made his way upstairs to his room,"Master Damian, you should wait until I can-"

"I'm fine. Just some minor scratches and bruises, the bat has it way worse. Focus on him.", Before Alfred could protest further, the door was slammed shut.

* * *

 

Damian groaned in pain as he flopped on his bed. Damn, who ever that asshole is they sure as hell knew how to inflict serious damage. He still couldn't get over how fast they were, it was being attacked by a wild animal, one he couldn't even see. Not even for an instant. Damian sucked his teeth, ignoring his wounds. He was going to get some payback, definitely!

An hour had passed before he heard a knock his door,"What?"

"Master Damian, I have finished dressing most of Master Bruce's wounds if you wish to check up on him.", Alfred's voice was muffled from the other side.

Damian got up,opening the door,"Take me to him, now."

Alfred led the way into Bruce's bedroom, holding the door open for him. Damian saw that he was half asleep, blinking lazily at him as he approached. "Father...How bad are you hurt?"

"It looks like I won't be taking any trips for awhile, as Batman or Bruce Wayne.", Bruce answered groggily

Damian's eyes widened,"W-What are you talking about?! You can't just let a few injuries get in your way! I've seen you re-enter battle like this many times before, don't you dare back out on this!"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, Master Damian.", Damian stared at Alfred murderously, knowing whatever he was going to say next he wasn't going to like it,"You see, I'm afraid his injuries are very serious. He won't be able to move for a couple of weeks, perhaps even months if we're unfortunate enough."

Damian couldn't believe his ears, Bruce Wayne, Batman......was bed-written.

No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!

The boy rushed back into his room, kicking whatever poor object he could find,"Damn it! Shit! FUCK!"

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, there, sailor! What's wrong?", He turned to see Dick standing there with an amused grin on his face. Damian resisted the urge to smack it off, barely.

"What are you fucking thick in the skull or something?! How have you not noticed that your damn mentor is fucking  _bed-written_!", Damian couldn't care less about the amount f-bombs he was throwing, he was way too pissed.

"Bruce is  _what_?!", Dick immediately ran to Bruce's room, shocked to see the younger male was telling the truth. He had just come to visit after a mission and was not expecting to find this, not in the least.

Dick thought of how hard this must be for Damian, the poor boy was just throwing a temper tantrum. He was obviously not taking this well.  _Yelp, Dick. Time for the big brother shoes! No way am I leaving him alone in a time like this. Even if he doesn't want me._ He gave Bruce a comforting pat on the shoulder, careful not to hurt him. Dick re-entered the younger Robin's room,"Damian...Damian?!" No sign of him or the Robin suit.

Dick facepalmed,"Of course.", he sighed,"God damn it, kid."

* * *

 

Damian stood on a roof top, clenching his fists. He scowled deeply as the rain fell on him, he was going to find this killer. He was going to find them......and end them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, continuation is possible if asked. Ja!~


End file.
